Eleventh Doctor
The Eleventh Doctor was the eleventh incarnation of the renegade Time Lord known as the Doctor. Although very alien compared to his last life, he retained his vigour for defending the Universe. During the course of his adventures, he thwarted numerous attempts on his life by the Silence, who wished to keep the Question unanswered, tricking them into thinking they succeeded. He then erased all mention of himself from every database in the Universe. He regained family by marrying River Song, daughter to his companions Amy Pond and Rory Williams. Pre Universal Experiment History the Coming of the Eleventh Doctor was forshadowed, when upon freeing the Ood from slavery, the Tenth Doctor was told by Ood Sigma that his "song" must end soon. A human psychic named Carmen foretold that the Doctor would regenerate very soon, telling him that "he will knock four times." After absorbing a vast amount of nuclear radiation, the Tenth Doctor regenerated in his TARDIS. The energy released caused great damage to the vessel. Focused initially on his new form, he did not immediately realise the TARDIS was on fire and about to crash. When he did, he seemed to enjoy the thrill of the moment, gleefully shouting, "Geronimo!", as his TARDIS plummeted to Earth. Early adventures and Meeting Amy Pond Crashing in Leadworth in 1996, the Doctor met Amelia Pond, a lonely little Scottish girl with a mysterious crack in her bedroom wall. An alien called Prisoner Zero had escaped from a prison on the other side of the crack. Before the Doctor could investigate further, the cloister bell brought him back to the TARDIS as the engines were in danger of phasing out of existence. The Doctor promised Amelia he would return in five minutes and have her travel with him. Unfortunately, he accidentally arrived twelve years later. He persuaded the now-grown Amelia to help him capture Prisoner Zero for the Atraxi, to avoid the incineration of Earth. After detaining Prisoner Zero, scolding the Atraxi, and stealing a new outfit, the Doctor took a short trip to the Moon before returning to Amy (as Amelia now liked to be known) and inviting her to join him on his travels. He accidentally arrived two years later. Amy joined him, and he agreed to her request to return her by the next morning - not knowing that he had arrived the night before her wedding. Reunited with River Song Discovering a Home Box containing future friend River Song's calling card in a 171st century museum, the Doctor was led into a hunt with her and the Church for a Weeping Angel in the 51st century. An entire army of Angels was waiting for them in a mortarium on Alfava Metraxis, as they were gradually being revived by the leaking radiation from the crashed ship's engine. The Doctor shot a gravity globe, and he and his allies retreated into the remains of the Byzantium. Inside, they discovered a growing crack in time. A scan showed it had been caused by a very large explosion cracking all of time and space, which occured on 26 June 2010. Knowing that the Angels together was a complicated space-time event that could shut the crack, the Doctor waited for them to drain the Byzantium's power until the artifcial gravity shut off and they fell into it. First encounter with the Silence The Doctor had arranged to either have a knitting or biplane lesson in 1911, but didn't make it when he got an anonymous invitation leading him to an American diner in 2011. There, he found Amy, Rory and River Song. He didn't know that they had just witnessed the death of his current incarnation, some two hundred years older, but he knew they weren't telling him something. He reluctantly agreed to find the fourth guest, Canton Delaware, in 1969. They materialised in the Oval Office in Washington, D.C. where US President Richard Nixon was consulting Canton about a mysterious call. The Doctor traced it to Florida, where the caller, a little girl, was kept in a biomechanical "spacesuit". They found Earth was occupied by the Silence.For the next three months, the Doctor played the part of a perfectly-secured prisoner in Area 51 to give the Silence a false sense of security as part of a greater plan to uncover their plot. His plan included Canton and the FBI hunting down Amy, Rory and River in a nationwide search. He then reluctantly sent River and the Ponds on their own nationwide search to find information about the Silence. He gave them cryotosis podlets for when Canton would pretend to kill them. Once his companions had been rounded up, the Doctor decided to search for the little girl, which led to Amy's kidnapping. However, he managed to capture a wounded Silent and trick it into saying, "You should kill us all on sight". He recorded this and spliced it into footage of the 1969 Apollo 11 Moon landing, planting a post-hypnotic order in the minds of every human who would ever watch it. With this in place, he rescued Amy and returned River to Stormcage. Much to his shock (and pleasure), she kissed him. After this, he resumed his travels with the Ponds. However, he was left to ponder who the little girl was. The Ganger Incident When the TARDIS was struck by a solar tsunami, it crash-landed at an acid-mining factory in the 22nd century. Miranda Cleaves, the factory's boss, showed them a substance called "the Flesh", which created clones (known as gangers) of the workers for hazardous duty. Another storm allowed the gangers to function on their own. The Doctor saw no diffence betwen gangers and humans, brokering peace between them and the humans. However, Cleaves ruined all his hard work by killing Buzzer's ganger. With them now distrusting of him, the Doctor was forced to take refuge in the ganger-creation room with everyone. Inside, he was shocked to encounter a ganger of himself. At the same time, acid was sinking the TARDIS into the ground. Both Doctors got along with each other, acting like twins by finishing their sentences and thoughts. To see if Amy could tell the difference, his ganger and he switched shoes, the only way to distinguish them; the original Doctor had replaced his due to acid burning them off. The Doctor's plan nearly backfired when the workers treated him poorly. After winning the other gangers over, the Doctor tried to evacuate everyone from the soon-to-explode island. However, Jennifer Lucas' ganger tried to kill them. Revealing his charade, the Doctor left his and Cleaves' gangers to destroy themselves and Jennifer with a spare sonic. He also cured Cleaves' blood clot with alien medicine. Taking Cleaves' and another surviving ganger to a press conference about the incident, the Doctor told them to make sure the Flesh was never abused again. At that moment, Amy went into labor. Taking her back into the TARDIS, the Doctor revealed to her that she was a ganger herself and the whole point of the trip was to stop the signal being broadcasted to her. Promising that Rory and he would find her, the Doctor dissolved Amy's ganger, allowing her to wake up just as she began giving birth. Darkest hour Realising Amy had been taken by an army to bring him down, the Doctor spent a month collecting on old debts from many races across time and space. These included Captain Henry Avery, Madame Vastra and Dorium Maldovar, and Sontarans, Judoon and Silurians, assembling his own army to rescue Amy and her new baby, Melody. He sent Rory into the middle of a Cyber-Legion, which he later destroyed so that they could gather infomation on Demon's Run. After his masquerading as a headless monk caused chaos amongst the Church and their allies, the Doctor won the battle without bloodshed in under four minutes. However, this was a trap set by Madame Kovarian, who escaped with the real Melody after dissolving the ganger she had left in her place; this was the Doctor's darkest hour. Much to his shock, the Doctor was informed by the recently arrived River Song that she was Melody. Confident that he would find her past self, the Doctor left his remaining allies to be taken home by River while he searched for her infant self, and also leaving River to tell Amy and Rory the truth about their daughter. After spending months searching for Melody, the Doctor discovered a newspaper article on a crop circle in the form of his name, which led him to Amy and Rory, who waited all summer. However, he was then forced at gunpoint by their childhood friend Mels to take her to 1938 to kill Adolf Hitler. He accidentally crashed the TARDIS into a humanoid ship called the Teselecta, piloted by the Justice Department, miniaturized time travelers wishing to punish Hitler for his crimes. Mels then revealed herself as Melody when she regenerated into a form the Doctor and his companions recognised as River Song after getting hit by stray bullet. Left dying from an unexpected poisoned kiss, the Doctor kept the Teselecta from punishing Melody for his murder. He then learned from its records the Silence wanted him dead to keep "silence" from falling when the "first question" was answered; they were also a religion, not a species. He died after leaving Melody a message for River, but once she learned River was her, Melody used her remaining regenerations to revive him. He then left her in the best hospital in the universe to be treated, with the diary to record their adventures. Though he now knew of his death through a download from the Teselecta, the Doctor didn't tell his companions. For the third time, he resumed his travels with the Ponds. Cheating death and marriage Before going to his death, the Doctor wanted to know why. After finding Dorium Maldovar's still-living head following his decapitation at Demon's Run, the Doctor learned that the Silence wanted him dead out of fear of him answering the question only he knew the answer to: "Doctor Who?" He then decided against continuing his farewell tour once he learned of the Brigadier's passing. After asking the Teselecta captain to deliver the four letters to his past self, River, Amy and Rory, and Canton, the Doctor was asked if there was anything else they could do. Acting on a most brilliant idea, the Doctor had himself and the TARDIS miniaturised and taken into the Teselecta, while it took on his appearance and mannerisms. At Lake Silencio, Utah, on April 22, 2011 at 5:02 pm, River Song, in an astronaut suit, emerged from the lake. Instead of shooting, River emptied the suit's weapon system. This caused time to collapse, making the date and time always 22 April 2011, 5:02 PM; the only way to reverse the damage was for both of them to touch long enough so time could resume and his "death" could occur. After he was brought to Area 52, the Doctor met a group led by Amy, trying to restart time without killing him. However, numerous Silents attacked the base, killing the soldiers and technicians in the group. River was obstinate, refusing to touch him. She, Amy, and Rory took the Doctor on a climb to the top of the Pyramid housing Area 52, where they had built a timey-wimey distress beacon. The Doctor was angry that River would risk the suffering and death of everyone and then embarrass him by futilely broadcasting for help. River explained that she needs him to understand how much that he is loved, by how many. The Doctor decided to give to River the one thing that she can have that no one else can; He married River and revealed the charade. Now that she knew the Teselecta would be shot and not him, River kissed the robot, allowing time to revert to Lake Silencio, Utah, April 22, 2011, 5:02 pm; every living thing in the Universe was saved, and the Doctor "died". After his fake funeral, the Doctor visited Dorium and told him he would "return to the shadows" and visit his wife often, at night. Dorium warned him about the "fall of the eleventh", the "oldest question in the universe", and that when the question was asked, silence must fall. However, the Doctor simply paid him no mind and seemed pleased when Dorium repeated the question. Costume The Doctor's outfit is a brown tweed jacket with elbow patches, bow tie, braces, black trousers and black, ankle-high boots. He frequently refers to his affection for bow ties, often proclaiming "Bow ties are cool." The Doctor habitually varies the details of the outfit, switching from a braces and bow tie combination in red to the same in blue (or black in early episodes.). The Doctor wore a third variation in Death of the Doctor consisting of a plain white shirt with black buttons and a blue bow tie. sometimes instead of the tweed jacket the Doctor wears a green military coat, Category:Incarnations of the Doctor Category:Gallifreyan